Modern day integrated chips use a wide range of devices to achieve varying functionalities. In general, integrated chips comprise active devices and passive devices. Active devices include transistors such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). MOSFET devices are employed in applications such as automobile electrical systems, power supplies, and power management applications based on the switching speed of the MOSFET devices. Switching speed is based, at least in part, on the RDS(on) of the MOSFET device. RDS(on) stands for “drain-source on resistance,” or the total resistance between the drain and source in a MOSFET when the MOSFET is “on.” RDS(on) is associated with current loss and is the basis for a maximum current rating of the MOSFET.